


mario and jemima do a succ

by officialoperaghost



Category: Dajo42, Robins in the Night
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialoperaghost/pseuds/officialoperaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh heck this is so hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	mario and jemima do a succ

marion turn 2 jemima  ‘hey hot sutfff!!!!!’

 ‘oh shit whaddup’ said jemima arousedly  

‘let us commence an fuckle’ 

‘oh shit!!!!!’  marion taked of she shirt and then jemima did the same then marion taked of she pant and jemima did the same and then they both nakey

  ‘kiss me nipnop’ said marion in a high nd horn voice

 ‘oh shit okay’ jemima lowers mouth 2 tiddy and gave it a right good succ while mario moan once twice thrice so hotly

  ‘kiss me OTHER nipnopp’ marion said, voice LOW this time. she dicc hard 

‘oh SHIT’ siad jemima directly into marion other nip before giving succ agen  

‘HECK!’ Marion shoot then lie on mushroom stool 

‘HECK ME ALL HECKIN EVENIN’ 

‘oh s h i t’ jemima jump and backflip on spot like sportacus then cartwheeled direct onto marion dicc

  ‘whaddup’ jemima yelt while she move hips like jackhamm

  both gril scream loud as cumm  

l8er while passionately holding each other in bed marion turn 2 jemima

 ‘i has confession’ says she, rubbing tiddy

 ‘wat’ 

‘that was actually the True-Feelins-Revealer-inator 3000’

 ‘oh SHIT’


End file.
